Paige Potter: The Chamber of Secrets
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Paige is Harry's younger sister and goddaughter of Remus and Tonks. She's a year behind her brother. She helps him through his fights and has her own demons to battle. Divided into a seven story series. Story two of seven.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Alright so I decided I was going to post the second book today! Well not all of it, but the first chapter! Alright for those of you joining us a few things. Paige is Harry's little sister and Remus' and Tonks' goddaughter. Also I have reduced the age gap between Tonks and Remus, not because I have a problem with it, but it just works better for the story this way. *takes deep breath and claps hands together* Now, that brings us to this chapter! Paige finds out her house and forms an unlikely alliance. Can't say too much without giving it away, so sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige and my twisted head!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Vernon, you have to let Harry communicate with his friends. And when Paige goes to school, she will want to talk with her friends. You can't hide them from the world, no matter how hard you try" Tonks said as Hedwig squawked again.

"I've done nothing but give and give to these children, children that should be dead!" he yelled.  
Tonks' hair turned red and her nostrils flared.

"Listen here you petty muggle, these children are important to our world and you're lucky I don't turn you into dung beetles" Tonks seethed. Paige ran her hand over Tonks' arm to try and calm her down some. It wasn't working. "Kids, go upstairs. I'll be up in a minute." Paige and Harry hesitated, but Tonks sighed. "I won't morph them. Moody would kill me." Paige nodded and followed Harry up to their bedroom. They paused at the doorway as a tiny little house elf jumped between their beds.

"Wotcher, who are you?" Paige asked as she and Harry entered the room. The little elf walked up to them, a smile on his face.

"The Potter children, such an honor. I am Dobby. Dobby has come to tell you, well it's a difficult story, and Dobby doesn't know where to begin." Paige sat on her bed and pat the spot next to him.

"Come sit and tell us" she said. Dobby burst into tears and flung himself at Paige who caught him, throwing a worried look at Harry. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Dobby pulled away and looked at Paige.

"Offend Dobby? No you haven't offended Dobby. Dobby has never been treated like an equal by a wizard…"

"Then you must not have known many good wizards then" Harry said. A look of horror crossed Dobby's face as he throws himself on the floor and starts banging his head against it. The door was thrown open and Tonks burst in, her wand raised, ready for battle. She saw the house elf and dropped her arm.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" she asked. Dobby stood up and wobbled on his feet. Tonks gave him a wide birth as she moved to sit next to Paige.

"Are you… are you alright?" Harry asked. Dobby nodded.

"Dobby had to punish himself. Dobby almost spoke poorly of his family." His eyes widened as he remembered why he was there. "The Potters must not return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. If they do, they will be in great danger!"

"What are they in danger of? Who's trying to hurt them? What's going on Dobby?" Dobby looked sick as he picked up the lamp and started beating himself on the head with it. Tonks and Paige winced as he yelped, Harry pulling the lamp out of his hands.

"Dobby, I must go back to Hogwarts. I belong in the magic world. Not here, Dobby. My friends are there" Harry said. Dobby looked sheepish as he pulled out a huge stack of letters. He handed them to Harry and Paige watched as he read the names. "Why do you have all my letters?"

"Dobby hoped if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him, that he would not go back to school." His ears dropped sadly. Tonks smiled at him.

"Don't worry Dobby, I will keep them safe along with their godfathers. Please don't worry" Tonks soothed. Dobby nodded sadly as he disappeared. "Well, he was fun, wasn't he? Kreacher suddenly seems sane." Paige laughed.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige stared in awe at the castle as she and Ginny arrived. At least they had each other thanks to their brothers being friends. They followed the others into the hall, waiting to be sorted. Dumbledore said a few words, but neither Ginny nor Paige were paying attention. They planned on sticking with their brothers until they got the hang of things.

"Ginny Weasley" McGonagall called. Paige watched as Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor. McGonagall paused before she read the next name. "Paige Potter." The room went silent as Paige slipped through the crowd and sat on the stool. Mrs. McGonagall set the hat on her head.

"Hmm, another Potter. You are just like your brother, have the traits of many houses. Courage, a great mind, a thirst to prove you aren't your brother. But where to put you?" Paige silently held her breath as the Sorting Hat continued. "You could be a Hufflepuff like your Godmother or Gryffindor like your parents and brother. What to choose what to choose?" There was a pause before the hat decided. "Slytherin!" Paige's heart sank as she walked to the table, Snape watching her every move.

"Welcome to the dark side, Potter" Malfoy sneered. Paige found a seat far away from Malfoy, unfortunately she could see Harry's face and didn't want to. Sirius would disown her like he had said when they were debating Harry's house.

"Ignore everyone else. I'm Daphne Greengrass" a young girl said, a smile forming on her lips. "This is Pansy, Flora, and Hestia." Paige smiled at them.

"Paige Potter, in case you missed it" she joked. Hestia and Flora gave her a small, real smile while the others pretended to be amused. Paige sighed internally. She knew that this was a bad fit for her, but she wouldn't say anything. She just needed to tell Harry not to tell Sirius about Slytherin.

"Welcome to Slytherin. If you need anything, let us know" Daphne said again. Paige smiled.

"Thanks." Not that Paige would actually trust a Slytherin with her life. The only one she trusted, purely because Remus, Tonks, and Sirius trusted him, was Snape. And that was a far stretch. She looked over and saw that he was still staring at her. The urge to wave and call him Uncle Snape was almost overwhelming, but she somehow managed to refrain. Barely.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Paige!" Paige sighed as she heard Harry's voice calling her. Paige stopped and waited for her brother to catch up, his scarlet and gold robes flying behind him as he ran. "Paige!"

"Don't tell Sirius, please" Paige begged. Harry gave her a confused look.

"Why would he care?" Paige shook her head.

"He said a while ago that anyone in Slytherin should be disowned, so don't tell him, Harry swear it!" Harry nodded.

"I swear I won't tell him" Harry said, his anger barely concealed.

"Thanks. I'm fighting this, Harry, I am." He pushed a piece of hair behind her ears.

"You're fighting what?"

"Being evil. I'm not choosing the Dark Arts. I am going to fight this." Harry opened his mouth to respond when someone cut over him.

"And you will not be fighting alone." Paige turned to see Snape standing about four feet away in his usual attire. "Go to your house, Potter, I'll make sure Paige gets in." Harry nodded and shot her a smile before running after Ron and Hermione.

"I know where to go, Snape. I've been before" Paige said. Snape inclined his head once.

"Be that as it may, we still need to talk." Paige opened her mouth in shock.

"Oh."

"Intelligent, Paige. Perhaps we should continue this conversation in my office" he suggested as other kids eyed her wearily. Paige nodded and followed Snape through the halls of Hogwarts, straight to his office. "You look like your mother" Snape said as he waved his wand and the candles around the room lit.

"Uh, thanks?" she asked. Snape nodded.

"She was my only friend, Lily. In one day I ruined that friendship and I had no one, then I was drafted to help in the war against Voldemort with your parents and godparents. But here you are, the smallest Potter, and you look so much like your mother," he trailed off as if lost in thought. "I won't let you stray from the path you are on. Just know, that no matter what happens in the future, my loyalty lies with you and Harry."

"Thank you, Professor." Snape nodded once. "I best be getting back."

"I'll walk you there." Paige smiled as she followed Snape back to the dorms. Slytherin might not be so bad after all.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige groaned as Malfoy and his merry band of idiots surrounded her. Again.

"Don't you have something better to do?" she asked annoyed. Malfoy smirked at her. While Crabbe and Goyle raked their gazes over her. Lovely.

"Not really Potter. Paige isn't it? What, did your parents stutter when they named you? P… P… P… Potter" he laughed. Paige sucked in a breath as she willed herself not to cry. That was a low blow.

"Problems, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked. Paige pushed past them and headed into the girls lavatory, bracing herself against the sink. She wouldn't cry. Malfoy was just trying to get under her skin and unfortunately that one comment did it.

"Paige? Professor Snape is looking for you" Hestia said quietly. Paige smiled at her. She liked the twins; they were quiet and didn't treat her weird. And they certainly weren't trying to turn her evil.

"Thanks" she said as she brushed past the twin and found Snape standing looking out into the courtyard across the way. Paige took a deep breath before moving to stand next to him. "Hestia said you were looking for me."

"Mr. Malfoy should leave you alone from now on, Paige. Don't let him get to you. Lily once told me that if she ever had a daughter, she liked the name Paige. He's a pompous git that lives his life picking on others. Get to class and forget him." Paige nodded.

"Thank you" she whispered. Snape nodded once. As he walked away she heard him muttering.

"You better not be late to potions."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright, I'm just going to tell you guys now, I love Snape, so even when he's the "bad guy" he will still remain nice to Paige. Ok sorry had to add that! But off of Snape, on to reviewing! Please?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright back with a second chapter! Alright now about Snape. In my stories, he's going to remain nice and loyal to Paige because she reminds him of Lily, but he will keep his cover. Don't worry, I kinda know what I'm doing! Alright so anyway this chapter is Lockhart, the insufferable git, and the beginning of the Chamber. So sit back, relax, enjoy and try to keep an open mind about Snape!

Disclaimer: I only can claim Paige!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sighed as a head popped up in front of her.

"Why aren't you sitting at my table, Ms. Potter?" Paige smiled at him.

"Wotcher, Baron. My brother and friends are in Gryffindor." The Bloody Baron sighed as he looked over her robes.

"Well I suppose you are wearing your robes" he said. Paige smiled at him and watched as he vanished.

"Bloody hell, who knew ghosts were so needy?" Harry laughed and watched as a boy walked up to them and took a picture. "What the…?"

"Hiya! I'm Colin Creevey. I'm in Gryffindor too!" he exclaimed, the camera still in his hands. "The pictures are for my dad, he's a muggle. My whole family is. Until I got my letter from Hogwarts they thought I was just mental!" That kid sounded way too cheerful about being called mental. He eyed Paige's robes wearily.

"I'm not going to bite your head off. I'll leave that to someone like Malfoy" she said with a smirk. He nodded, but before he could say anything else the owls swooped in with mail. Errol swooped in and crash landed on the table right in front of Ron, who took the letter from his claws and watched him fly off. "That bird is going to die of stupidity one day" she muttered. Harry laughed. Another owl swooped in and dropped a letter into Paige's hand.

"Who sent you the letter?" Harry asked. Paige shrugged and opened the envelope pulling out two sheet of folded up parchment. On one was written 'Harry' in Sirius' messy script and the other had 'Paige' written twice. Once in Tonks' script and once in Remus'. Paige laughed as she opened it, reading the letter.

_Paige,_

_ Wotcher! Your Aunt Dora made sure I wrote that to you, she's reading over my shoulder now and beating me for telling you this. Anyway, we are writing to bombard you with questions. Aunt Dora has stolen my favorite pen hoping I would let her write and is now pouting because I won't let her, so we'll just start asking. How's Hogwarts? What house are you in? How are you doing? Are you making any friends? WHY HAVEN'T YOU WRITTEN TO US YET? Sorry, your Aunt got the paper. We look forward to hearing from you._

_Love, Mum and Dad_

Paige laughed as she folded up the letter. She would write back to them later.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts with your new teacher. Me, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart. Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force, Defense League and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most- Charming-Smile Award - But I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!" No one laughed at his joke, even though all the girls, minus Paige, were drooling over him. "Well I see you all have your book, so we'll start with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about, just an assessment on how much you've read, how much you've taken in." Paige looked at the paper as he set it on her desk, his hand staying on her desk longer than needed. Paige looked at the questions and resisted the urge to scoff. They were all about him. She picked up her quill and scribbled guesses left and right, not knowing, nor caring about a single question.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"I'm very disappointed in you. Hardly anyone knew the answers, but kudos to Ms. Granger and Ms. Potter. Ms. Granger knew my greatest ambition in life is to market my own range of hair care products and of course, rid the world of evil. Paige knew my favorite color was indeed lilac." Harry and Ron turned to gape at her as she shrugged. She was being sarcastic!

"It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind! You may find yourself facing your own worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here..." He pulled off the cover of the cage on his desk which held several blue creatures.

"Cornish pixies?" Seamus asked, laughter evident in his voice. Paige couldn't hold back the snort.

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies, Mr. Finnegan. Laugh if you want class, but pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them now!" Lockhart opened the cage and all hell broke loose. They were breaking beakers and tearing up books. Two grabbed Neville by the ears and lifted him to the ceiling. "Come now kids, let's round them up. They're only pixies after all. Peskipiski Pesternomi!" The spell does nothing. Instead the pixie grabs his wand and tosses it out the window. He rushes towards the door, ushering everyone in front of him out. "Good luck catching them" he said to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Paige. Hermione sighed.

"Incompetent git" she muttered. "Immobilus!" The pixies froze and Neville fell to the ground. Paige rushed to his side, kneeling as he sat up holding his head.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly, her hands gently helping him up while the others grabbed the pixies and put them back in the cage. Neville nodded.

"Y…yes… I… I'm fine" he stuttered. Paige smiled at him.

"I'm glad."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sat next to Hermione and Ron to watch Harry practice Quidditch while she worked on homework. She had tuned them out until someone set their hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing with these Gryffindors, Paige?" Marcus Flint asked. Paige sighed, her shoulders drooping.

"My homework Flint. Something you should probably be doing too" she said. Flint laughed and turned back to the Gryffindor team.

"What are you doing here?" Wood asked. Flint handed a piece of paper to Wood. Wood's eyes narrowed as he read the teacher's note from Snape. "Who's your new seeker?" Draco stepped forward and Paige wanted to growl. Bloody git.

"That's not all that's new this year," the team held out their obviously expensive brooms, "the Nimbus Two Thousand One, a generous gift from Mr. Malfoy."

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They are actually good players" Hermione said. Draco glared at her.

"No one asked you, mudblood" Draco sneered. Paige stood up and lunged for Draco, tackling him to the ground. She had heard Mrs. Black call Aunt Dora that several times and each time Dora's hair would go back to her natural brown and Remus would kiss her and rub his hands over her arms. She despised that word. Paige pulled her fist back and slugged him in the face. She pulled her fist back to hit him again, but before she could hit him, she was lifted off by two strong arms.

"Enough Paige" Snape whispered in her ear. "Detention, Ms. Potter" he said out loud. Paige grumbled, but shoved her books in her bag before she tore off, back to the dorms, her Slytherin robes flowing behind her.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Can you think of a better way to serve detention?" Lockhart asked as Paige licked another envelope closed. She was stuck here with this pompous git, answering his fanmail and pretending to not notice him checking her out. Bloody hell this was disgusting, but hitting Malfoy was worth it.

"Several actually" she replied. Lockhart's face showed his anger, but quickly smoothed out as she grabbed another envelope to lick. She paused as she heard a chilling, ghostly voice echoing in the room.

"Come… come to me…" What was that? Who had said that?

"Alright, well I think that's enough for today. Thank you for all your help Ms. Potter, I shall see you in class tomorrow!" Paige smiled at him before taking off down the corridor.

"Blood… I smell blood…" There was that voice again. Who was pulling this prank on her, because it wasn't funny. "Let me rip you… Let me kill you…" She shuddered as she started down the hall again. She walked faster as she felt a chill down her spine. Faster and faster she went, until she rounded a corner and ran smack into Harry and Snape. She was breathing heavily as she looked back to where she had come from.

"Did you hear that?" she asked Harry. He nodded and stepped closer to her, wrapping her up in his arms. The only few times he had ever seen her this scared, Tonks or Remus took care of her.

"Kill… Time to kill…" Paige shuddered as she heard the voice once again, Harry stiffening next to her. Harry let go and ran up the staircase, Paige and Snape following him. They stopped once they saw the water pooled by his feet and the words on the wall 'The Chamber of the Secrets Has Been Opened. Enemies of the Heir… Beware'.

"Merlin, is that Filch's cat?" Snape asked, pulling Paige away. Harry nodded, but before they could move, a pack of students started up the stairs. They stopped when they saw what had happened. Filch pushed his way through until he saw Mrs. Norris.

"NO! You killed my cat" he yelled at Harry, who was already shaking his head.

"Argus! Enough!" Dumbledore pushed through the kids, turning to face them. "All students back to their dormitories," he turned to Harry and Paige, "except you two." He waited for the students to clear and Harry to move before he picked up the cat, ignoring Lockhart's self promoting. "She's not dead Filch. She's been Petrified. But how… I cannot say." Lockhart puffed up his chest.

"So unlucky I wasn't there. I know the very countercurse that could have spared her..." Lockhart said, looking directly at Paige. Snape narrowed his eyes at the DADA teacher.

"Ask him," Filch said, completely ignoring Lockhart, "he wrote that on the wall. He did it!" Harry shook his head.

"That's not true! I would never touch Mrs. Norris!" Harry said. Snape stepped forward.

"He was with me, Headmaster. We were looking for Paige, since she wasn't present at dinner." He threw a scathing look at Lockhart. "We just happened to arrive at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"We will be able to cure her, Argus. As I understand it, Madam Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrakes. When they have matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs. Norris. In the meantime, I advise caution. To all." With that Snape lead Paige back to the Slytherin dorms.

"Sleep, Paige. You'll be safe in here" he said. Paige nodded and recited the dreaded password 'pureblood' before slipping inside. As the door was closing she saw Snape walk away quickly.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so that was fun, wasn't it? *shakes head* Yeah Lockhart just gets worse I'm afraid, but that's what happens with insufferable gits! Yes yes, I've said that before, but it is what he is! So thanks for reading, now please review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Alright I totally forgot to mention, I get confused so easily it's really not funny, so for my sanity Paige is going to be in the same classes with Harry. I'm sure you figured that out, just stating it though! Alright so this chapter is more about the Chamber and Paige finally tells the Marauders her house. Which causes problems galore. And Lockhart, can't forget that insufferable git! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Professor McGonagall, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets. There's no information on it anywhere. For those of us with a personal interest in the subject, that is... disturbing" Hermione said. McGonagall sighed as she set down her wand.

"Very well, we can continue Transfiguration later. As you all know Hogwarts was founded thousands of years ago by the four greatest wizards and witches of their time: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Three of the founders co-existed quite harmoniously. One did not" McGonagall explained. Ron snorted.

"Three guesses who didn't" he laughed. Harry elbowed him in the gut, nodding his head to Paige, who looked livid. He looked back at Draco who had a nice black eye. Ron gulped and turned back to McGonagall, sliding down in his seat.

"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, purebloods. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. According to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber of Secrets and unleash the horror within, and by so doing, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic."

"Muggle-borns" Paige said. Professor McGonagall nodded.

"Yes, Ms. Potter. Naturally the school has been searched many times, but such a chamber has never been found. The Chamber has said to be home of a monster that only the heir of Slytherin can control." Paige gulped, a strange feeling running down her spine.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Do you think the Chamber's real?" Neville asked as they left class. Paige shrugged.

"I think so, did you see McGonagall's face? Or any of the other teachers recently? They're all worried about something. And, don't tell anyone, but it's like I can feel something is about to go wrong, you know?" Paige said. Neville nodded.

"But if the Chamber's opened, that means the heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts. The question is who is it?" Paige had a bad feeling running through her, but she didn't want to say it. She wanted to be sure before anything happened.

"Could be Malfoy" she said. Neville laughed.

"Be serious, Paige." He stopped and turned to look at her. "I have to go, I'll see you later?" Paige nodded.

"Dinner" she said. He smiled at her and headed off.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Aunt Dora! Uncle Sirius! Remus!" Paige yelled as she ran to hug them. Remus and Tonks were happy to see her, but Sirius looked at her robes. Paige's face fell as she realized she had yet to tell them she had been sorted into Slytherin. She stepped back and put space between them.

"Look at that, Slytherin, eh? My mum was in Slytherin!" Tonks said, her hair changing to a green to match Paige's robe color. "I was in Hufflepuff myself!" Her hair changed to yellow to match the Hufflepuff house color. "Of course your parents and these two were in Gryffindor." Her hair changed to the scarlet color of the last house. Gold stripes streaked her hair. "There we go. All ready to cheer on Harry!" Paige laughed then looked to Remus.

"I don't know how you expect me to react, little one, but as long as you are safe it doesn't matter to me." Paige teared up. Remus suddenly understood why Paige was so scared of them finding out she was in Slytherin. "You bloody git!" he said to Sirius before looking at her. "Nothing, not some silly house, will make any of us change the way we feel about you. Isn't that right Sirius?" Her uncle made no noise as he stared at her robes. "Ignore the git, I'm so proud of you, little one. You'll make a great witch" he said. Paige let a few tears fall.

"I won't be like them. I won't let myself" she said. Tonks smiled at her.

"We know little one" Remus said. He turned to Sirius and reached around behind Tonks to smack his old friend upside the head. "You git, talk to her" he snarled.

"Paige," he sighed. He pulled her to the side, Remus and Tonks watching them. "Don't ever think I don't love you…"

"But you said if we were in Slytherin we might as well be disowned" she cried. Sirius pulled her against him.

"Bloody hell, I didn't mean it. But I have seen that house turn good people. Andromeda wouldn't have even bat an eyelash at Tonks' marriage to Remus before she was in Slytherin, but something about that house changed her and I don't want to see the same happen to you" he said softly.

"I can't sit in the common room, it's full of portraits of great evil. I hate knowing that most of them are related to you and they cause you so much pain. My wand is the twin of Bellatrix's. I will defeat her, Uncle Sirius. I will stay good." Sirius nodded, but she could see the doubt in his eyes. He didn't believe that she could be good at the end of her seven years. "Just go, your godson," she spit the word out with as much venom as possible, "is waiting for you." She turned and walked the opposite direction of the field. Remus glared at Sirius before following Paige. Tonks stood with her hands on her hips.

"Sirius Orion Black, you are such a git!"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sat on a stone wall, looking out over the water. Remus climbed up to sit next to her. They sat in silence for awhile, both overlooking the water. Paige let the tears fall and Remus wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her body into his.

"I can do it, dad" she cried. Remus shushed her.

"I know you can. You are strong, just like your mother. I think what scares him is that you look and act exactly like your mother. He's seen good family go through and now they are the very thing we fear most. He's afraid that he can't help you like he couldn't help them."

"I'm not them. I'm not tempted by the Dark, not after them killing my parents, after them trying to kill the only family I have left. I saw the fear in Dora's eyes when we told her my wand was twin to Bellatrix's."

"Bella is Dora's aunt, who wants her dead as much as Voldemort wants Harry and you dead. Bellatrix is the only person who truly frightens your aunt and I will do everything to keep her from both of you."

"So if she's related to Aunt Dora then…"

"She's Padfoot's cousin." Paige nodded, her head leaning against his shoulder. It made sense, kinda. "I know Sirius doesn't completely agree with this, but to him, if something were to go wrong, it would be like him losing Lily again and I don't think any of us could handle that, but so you don't feel the need to beat Padfoot like you did Malfoy, we'll stick to taking care of our own godchildren." Paige nodded. That's what they did most of the time anyway, but it was times like these when the three tried to parent together when things were difficult. The feeling ran down her spine again and she knew the one person she could trust with her secret.

"Remus?" she asked softly. He looked down at her. "Do you know of the Chamber of Secrets?" Remus nodded.

"A bit, yes. Slytherin made this chamber somewhere in the castle and it only opens when the heir to Slytherin returns to Hogwarts."

"Do you know what's inside?" Remus shrugged.

"A monster I was told. He can be controlled only by the heir. What's with the questions on the Chamber?" he asked. Paige pulled away and turned to face Remus.

"Because we think the Chamber is open and well, when Professor McGonagall was telling us about it in class today, I had a weird feeling." She paused and looked down at her fingernails. "I have a feeling that I might be the heir." Remus sucked in a breath. "Dad?" she asked unsure of everything.

"You don't know for certain?" he asked. She shook her head. "Then we wait and see. It might just be a feeling of dread, like something bad is going to happen and while I don't like that alternative much better, I know how to handle that."

"And what if I am?" she asked. Remus pulled her into his arms.

"Then we cross that bridge when we get to it. I have a feeling that Tonks, Sirius and I might be sticking around for a bit." Paige nodded. She would be ok. She hoped.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sat between Remus and Snape, Tonks between Remus and Sirius to keep the men from fighting. Remus had teased her mercilessly about rooting for Gryffindor when she was a Slytherin. Her glare silenced him for moments at a time, then he would pick the taunting back up again. It stopped when she learned that ignoring him worked.

"Remus look!" Paige pointed at the bludger, who was moving in. Sirius was on his feet as Harry was hit, pulling his arm in. He used his good hand to catch the snitch, but he couldn't control his broom and landed on the pitch with a thud, much like Draco did only moments early. "Harry!" The bludger dove after him, Harry rolling out of the way just in time. Paige watched as it tried once more as she, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, and the teachers rushed on to the pitch. Remus raised his wand and pointed it at the bludger.

"Finite Incantatem!" The bludger stopped and dropped to the pitch harmlessly. They surrounded Harry who was clutching his arm in pain. Lockhart pushed Tonks aside as he grinned at Paige. Tonks' hair turned bright red at the insufferable man.

"Not to worry, I'll fix that arm straight away!" Lockhart said, still smiling at Paige. He twirled his wand at Harry's arm, his attention still on Harry's scowling sister. She looked down and her eyes widened.

"You bloody git!" she yelled. Harry's arm looked like an empty glove.

"What did you do? He has no bones in his arm!" Sirius exploded. Lockhart winked at Paige, who wanted nothing more than to kill him.

"Well the good news is, his arm isn't broken any more!" Paige glared at him before she moved to stand beside Tonks while the others figured out what to do.

"Pompous… obnoxious…git" Tonks muttered to Lockhart's back. Paige smirked.

"Now now Dora, I'm sure he'll get his due." Tonks grinned at Paige.

"I'm sure you're right" she said with a wink. Paige laughed.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so, how was that? Good I hope! I don't know who I feel worse for, Paige or Sirius. But have no fear, Paige will figure it out. And Sirius apologizes and all is well! So thanks for reading, now please review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Alright well this is getting interesting and hopefully adds some humor. Well it starts with Draco and ends with Paige's fear. Yeah, it neither starts nor ends well, but the fight between Snape and Lockhart is entertaining. And Paige getting the better of Malfoy. Well you'll see. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige and my twisted mind.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sighed as she heard Draco and his goon squad entering the Slytherin commons. Paige tried not to spend too much time in the room, but she needed to get homework done and Pansy had turned the girls' dorms into her gossip center. That was how Paige found herself listening to Malfoy instead of doing her potions homework.

"Poor little Potter, was moaning in his sleep again. Tell me, Paige, what troubles you Potters?" Paige clenched her jaw as she turned back to her textbook. "Aw, you don't want to tell me? Well then I will guess. Let's see, do the little Potters dream of their parents' murder?" Paige clutched her quill tightly. "Or perhaps you think about what might happen if you lose your guardians. Perhaps you remember your muggle family. Or perhaps," his lips moved so they were right next to her ear, "you dream of a certain teacher or two."

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape's voice said sharply. Paige calmly gathered her books and left the Slytherin house, not even saying anything to Snape. She walked the outside of the castle until she found a quiet spot where she could stay out of sight. Or so she thought.

"What are you doing out here?" Neville asked as he sat next to her. Paige shrugged, looking out over the land.

"Malfoy" she muttered. Neville nodded.

"Malfoy's a bloody git. Ignore him" Neville said. Paige smirked at him.

"Really?" Neville blushed and nodded.

"I may be scared around him, but that's all he is. I just hate being picked on" Neville said. Paige laid her head on his shoulder, surprising him. They stayed silent as they looked over the land, her head staying on his shoulder.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Wotcher, Paige" Tonks said in greeting. Paige grinned at Tonks, looking around for the others. "Those bloody gits are trying to find Snape to try and convince him to help us, to help you." Paige nodded and threaded her arm through Tonks', laughing as her aunt's hair changed a dark green with silver stripes in is. "I was always most spirited in school."

"Can't imagine why, Metamorphmagus" Paige laughed. Tonks stuck her tongue out as they made their way towards the infirmary. "So, Dobby was talking to Harry earlier and he's being a bad house-elf. Much worse than Kreacher." Paige nodded as they walked into the infirmary, pausing at seeing McGonagall and Dumbledore muttering while Madam Pomfrey worked on the boy who had taken Harry's picture earlier.

"Wotcher, Tonks, Paige" Dumbledore said, smiling.

"Wotcher, Professor Dumbledore. What's going on?" McGonagall shot Dumbledore a look, wondering what he was going to tell them. He reached over and pulled Harry's curtain back, knowing he was listening in.

"It was as we have feared. The Chamber of Secrets is open again."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Tonks cleared her throat as Remus, Sirius, and Snape stared at each other.

"Right, well, you blokes seem to be having a private conversation, so I'm just going to take Paige to say hi to Myrtle" Tonks said. None of the men moved. Tonks sighed. "Then we'll just pop on over to the Ministry and do a Patronus charm in front of them. Maybe we'll bring in a muggle and hope they kill us or something." Paige laughed as the men continued to stare at each other. "Fine, come on Paige. I don't think you've been introduced to Myrtle yet, have you?" Tonks pulled Paige away and down the hall into a girls' lavatory, one that Pansy told her not to use. "Oh Myrtle!" Paige jumped as she heard a giggle.

"Why if it isn't Tonks! You came to see me again!" A young girl with glasses and pig tails floated down from the ceiling. Paige grinned. Aunt Dora knew all the coolest people and places.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige stood next to Harry as she watched Lockhart stand on a golden stage. "Gather round! Gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent. In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions - for full details, see my published works." Paige curled her lip at Lockhart as he smiled at her.

"Pompous git" she muttered. Harry laughed softly. That was at least the twentieth time he had heard Paige call Lockhart that, at least.

"Let me introduce my assistant Professor Snape. He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him, never fear!" Lockhart winked at Paige, which Snape noticed. Paige wanted to laugh. Oh this would be good. The two teachers faced each other, bowing, before they turned walked forward ten steps and turned back to face each other, their wands at the ready. "As you can see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position. On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"I don't know. Snape might be" Harry muttered to Paige and Ron.

"Good" Paige said. Hermione almost choked on her laughter.

"One… two… three…" Lockhart called out.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape said, his wand shooting a red light forward and blasting Lockhart into the wall behind him. He stood up slowly, shaking his head. Paige grinned at Snape.

"Well, there you have it. That was a Disarming Charm. As you see, I've lost my wand. Ms. Potter, if you'd please" Lockhart said. Paige grimaced as she realized his wand landed by her feet. She picked it up and handed it to her, his eyes glued to her backside as she walked back to her spot. Neither Snape nor Harry were happy. "Ah, thank you, Ms. Potter. Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy..."

"Perhaps," Snape said, interrupting Lockhart before he started self promoting, again, "you should teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor." Snape sneered the word like he didn't think Lockhart was worthy of the title.

"An excellent suggestion Professor Snape. Let's have a volunteer pair. Ms. Potter, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape froze when Malfoy stepped forward.

"Perhaps, Professor, we choose someone from the other house" Snape said. Lockhart shook his head.

"This should be an interesting matchup. Come on up, Ms. Potter" Lockhart said. Paige sighed as she moved forward and stood on the stage with Snape's help. She looked back and saw Remus, Tonks, and Sirius standing in the back. Oh joy, an audience.

"Scared?" Malfoy sneered. Paige grinned.

"Yeah, I really don't want to break a nail taking you out" she said. Harry laughed while Sirius pumped his fist in the back. Paige held back her laughter as she and Malfoy bowed before walking ten paces. They turned back around and held their wands at the ready.

"When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent - only to disarm. We don't want any accidents. One, two…" Malfoy didn't wait. A red light, similar to Snape's shot out and hit Paige, sending her flying back into the wall. Remus started forward, only to see her stand back up, her wand poised at the ready.

"Rictusempra!" A silver light shot out, hitting Draco in the stomach. Lockhart panicked.

"I said disarm only!" Draco recovered quickly.

"Serpensortia!" Draco's wand exploded and a large black snake slithered towards her. Remus rushed forward, his wand at the ready. Before he could flick it, Lockhart had already used his wand, sending the snake flying. He hissed at Lockhart, slithering towards him.

"Leave him" Paige said in Parseltongue. The snake paused to look at her, before he started after Lockhart once again. "LEAVE HIM!" Again in Parseltongue. Snape took the snake's next pause as a chance to get rid of it. He waved his hand and the snake disappeared in black smoke. Remus grabbed Paige's arm and pulled her away from Lockhart.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Remus was pacing in front of Paige and Tonks as the latter looked over her goddaughter's back.

"A Parseltongue…" Remus murmured. "My daughter can talk to snakes. How brilliant! How terrible. Oh this is not good." Paige looked at Tonks nervously.

"Why is this bad? Am I going to die?" she asked. Tonks smiled and shook her head.

"No, Remus is just over reacting. Parseltongue is a special talent that is rare in many witches and wizards. He's just nervous, well because there is a reason the Slytherin house's symbol is a serpent. Slytherin could speak Parseltongue too, so it is assumed that his heir is also…"

"Parselmouthed" Paige finished. She looked up at Remus, fear evident in her eyes. He kneeled before her, his hands framing her face.

"We will figure this out, little one. Don't worry" he said with a smile. Paige smiled, which quickly fell as two students walked past the open door.

"…think Potter is the heir?" the first student asked.

"Hannah, she's a Parselmouth. Everyone knows that's the mark of a dark wizard. Have you ever heard of a decent one who could talk to snakes?" Paige pulled away from Remus, tears bombarding her eyes.

"Sirius was right" she said. She got up and walked down the corridor, stopping as she spotted something on the ground. Remus came running up behind her, staring at what she was. "Is that…?"

"Paige, go back to the room with Dora" Remus said.

"Caught in the act. I'll have someone punished this time, Potter" Filch snarled as he came up behind the two, Snape and McGonagall behind him. Snape set his hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Paige, perhaps it best you go back with Mrs. Lupin" McGonagall said softly. She nodded, not really hearing anything, tripping over her robes as Snape turned her away and pushed her back towards the room. She was numb. Poor Justin.

"Paige?" Tonks asked. Paige looked up, her eyes void of emotions for a few moments before they filled with tears that slid down her cheeks.

"I think I'm a Dark witch" she whispered.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: See now wasn't the fight entertaining? Poor Paige though, I'm a bad mother! Seriously… *sighs* Well I guess I should work on fixing this until the next story. *winces* That's triple horrid of what I'm doing in this one. So thanks for reading now please review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Alright so now we're getting to the good stuff. Tom Riddle's diary! Yeah and bloody Lockhart. Again. *sighs* So glad the second book is coming to a close because he is obnoxious… only it gets worse as we go on. Obviously. But the next one will be even worse for Paige. Anyway, off topic! Bloody spiders! I'm arachnophobic and I cannot watch that part. At all. So I do it in here, but not in depth because I'd give myself a heart attack, so no spider worries here! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige looked down as water splashed around her feet as she walked down the corridor towards Gryffindor. Sirius had wanted to see Harry and she offered to go get him. She was sidetracked as she walked into Myrtle's bathroom.

"Come to throw something else at me?" she asked. Paige looked at the ghost confused.

"No, I'd never throw something at you. Who did?" she asked. Myrtle shrugged as she looked at the floor, the sinks still over flowing.

"I couldn't see him, but he threw a book at me." She pointed to a black book sitting a few feet from Paige's feet. She picked it up and flipped through it. The pages were blank, but on the back cover was the name 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'.

"It must be a diary of some sort" Paige said. She slid the book into her shoulder bag, smiling at Myrtle. "Let me know if he comes back Myrtle." The ghost nodded before Paige turned and turned off the faucets, wading through the water. Who was Tom Riddle?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige made sure the adults were asleep before she sat down with the book. She didn't know why it was so mysterious to her. It was probably just a journal that a mum gave her son that he never used. She picked up a quill and dipped it in the ink before poising it over the page. A drop landed on the page and was there only a moment before it vanished.

"What was that?" Paige whispered. She slowly wrote 'My name is Paige Potter' and watched as it disappeared, followed shortly by a neat script. 'Hello, Paige. My name is Tom Riddle.' "Merlin's beard!"

'Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?' She waited for a reply that came and went just as quickly.

'Yes.' Paige bit her lip.

'Can you tell me?' she wrote.

'No.' Paige sighed. It was almost too good to be true. 'But I can show you and your brother, Harry.' Paige immediately closed the book, her breathing heavy. How did it know about Harry? How much did it know? She slid the book into her bag and went to Remus and Tonks' bed. She slid in between the two and sighed as Remus' scent soothed her worried mind into sleep.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"What are we doing, Paige?" Harry asked. She made sure the adults were asleep once more before sitting next to her brother and picking up the quill, setting the journal down.

"I found this. It belongs to Tom Riddle and he's agreed to show us information on the Chamber of Secrets." She opened the book and wrote 'Hello, Tom. I have Harry with me. Now may we see?'. The book flipped forward several pages and 'June the 13th' flashed in the top corner before a giant light blinded them and pulled them into the book. "Harry?" Paige asked. Harry pointed to a man standing on the stairs watching a stretcher being brought down.

"Tom Riddle" he said. He tried to get Tom's attention, but they realized they were invisible in this memory. They watched as Dumbledore told Tom that Hogwarts would be closing. Tom seemed angry. They ran after him as he rushed to Hagrid's room. They stared in shock as Tom accused Hagrid and the monster in a chest, but they were pulled out before they could get any more information.

"What were you two up to?" Tonks asked, standing with her hands on her hips. She picked up the journal and flipped through it. "Where did you get this?"

"I found it in Myrtle's bathroom. It belongs to Tom Riddle." Tonks dropped the journal instantly.

"REMUS! SIRIUS!" she yelled out. The men quickly came running and stopped next to Tonks. She pointed at the journal. "T…Tom… R…Riddle" she said slowly. Remus looked at the kids.

"How did you get this?" he asked.

"It was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Someone had thrown it at her." Remus froze as the severity of the words hit him. Someone. Someone who had thrown Tom Riddle's journal at Myrtle. Someone who could have still been there when Paige showed up.

"It took us to a memory. We think Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets" Harry said. Sirius was pacing. "What's wrong?" Remus pulled Paige into his arms. He could have easily killed her and yet he didn't.

"Stay away from this book and anything to do with Tom Riddle" Sirius said. Harry was about to ask why, when Sirius stormed off towards his room, the book flying into his hands.

"Aunt Dora?" Harry asked. Tonks shook her head.

"Stay away from the book, both of you. You know we don't do anything without a reason" she replied, her pink hair now a dull brown. "Get some sleep. Both of you." Paige and Harry waited for Remus and Tonks to retreat to their room before they turned to each other.

"Harry, there's something I should tell you. I… I'm pretty sure I'm the heir of Slytherin, but I'm not doing this. At least I don't think I am." Harry shook his head.

"This is something or someone else. We need to talk to Hagrid tomorrow though. I'm assuming you're coming with?" Paige snorted.

"I'm your sister and my parents' daughter. I think I have enough bravery to do this" she said. Harry smiled. She was right about that.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Bloody spiders! First Hermione had been found Petrified and taken to the hospital, then Harry decides to break the rules and most likely give Remus and Sirius a heart attack or two, and then bloody giant spiders! Could her day get any worse?

As she walked into the room where Remus, Sirius, and Tonks had been bunking, she heard the adults talking in Sirius' room.

"…riled through. The journal is missing…." Paige pulled away and ran to throw herself on the couch as Tonks exited. She smiled down at Paige.

"I won't bust you, but break curfew again and Remus will be the least of your problems. This is for your protection, Paige." Paige nodded. "Good, now come to bed, I think Remus will sleep better knowing we're both safe" she said. Paige smiled. She would sleep better knowing he was there.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Ms. Potter, is there anything I can get for you?" Madam Pomfrey asked quietly as she sat by Hermione's bed.

"No thank you" she replied. She spotted a get well card under Hermione's pillow and picked it up, laughing as she saw Lockhart's name signed inside. "Pompous git" she muttered as she put the card back. She gently grabbed Hermione's hand in her own and frowned as she felt a piece of paper. She pulled it out of Hermione's grip and unwadded it. "Hermione, I love you" she said. Paige leaned over and kissed her cheek before rushing out to find Harry.

"Paige!" Harry yelled out as he spotted her running.

"A Bakilisk. Hermione found this before she was cursed." Paige handed him the page and watched as his eyes widened as he read. "This is why I," she lowered her voice, "am the heir. It's a snake and I can communicate with it."

"But if it kills people by looking them in the eye, how come no one's dead?" Ron asked. Paige smirked.

"Because no one looked him in the eye. At least not directly, something was always distorting it" she explained. "And," she pointed to the bottom of the page, "Hermione already figured out how it's getting around. The plumbing."

"The girl who died in the memory, about fifty years ago. Aragog said she died in the bathroom." Harry paused. "What if she never left?" Paige's eyes lit up.

"Myrtle" she exclaimed, starting towards the bathroom. She looked over her shoulder at the two. "Are you coming?" Harry and Ron followed before they paused to listen to the announcement.

"All students are to return to their dorms immediately. All teachers report to the second floor corridor. Immediately" McGonagall said over the loud speaker. Paige, Harry, and Ron rushed to the second floor and stayed hidden in the shadows as the teachers talked. "It seems the Heir of Slytherin has left another message and has confirmed our worst fear. A student has been taken into the Chamber itself." Remus caught sight of Paige, Harry, and Ron, but kept silent. He could see the fear in Paige's eyes. "I fear that until the Heir is removed from the school, Hogwarts will end." Paige stepped forward, ignoring Remus' shaking head.

"Professor," she said.

"So sorry I'm late. Dozed off. What did I miss?" Lockhart said, interrupting Paige. Remus wanted to hit the teacher as he saw Paige and grinned at her. Remus moved to stand beside Paige, motioning behind his back for Harry and Ron to get lost.

"Just the man" Snape said, pulling everyone's attention away from Paige. "A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Your moment has come at last" he said. Lockhart paled.

"M…my moment?" he stuttered. Paige laughed and Remus snorted as he wrapped an arm around Paige's shoulders.

"Weren't you boasting that you knew where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets all along?" Lockhart gulped, his eyes sliding to Paige.

"D…did I? I don't recall" he muttered. McGonagall clapped her hands together.

"That settles it. We'll leave it to you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy. Your skills, after all, are legendary. We should go inform the students what has happened while Lockhart prepares." Lockhart nodded numbly.

"Who has the monster taken, Minerva?" Professor Sprout asked. McGonagall sighed as she looked at the writing once more.

"Ginny Weasley" she said softly before she started down the hall, the other teachers following her. Paige looked up at Remus' worn face.

"Don't scare me like that again" he muttered. Paige sighed as he led her back towards the room. They stopped as they saw Ron and Harry, Ron looking murderous.

"Did you do this?" Ron asked accusingly. Paige shook her head.

"No! I would never hurt another person!" Paige said.

"You hit Draco" Ron said. Remus frowned.

"You did what?" Paige waved his question away.

"But that's different and you know it. If you are Harry's friend then you'd know…" Paige trailed off as she saw Harry looking away. "Are you serious? You think I did this too?" Harry shrugged.

"You did say you were the heir of Slytherin, it's logical" he said. Paige shook Remus off as she stormed away. Remus looked at the boys sadly.

"Do you honestly think she'd do it?" Remus asked. Ron took a deep breath.

"Do you honestly know she didn't?"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige walked into Lockhart's office, stopping dead in her tracks as she saw him packing up his trunks. Seriously?

"Are you going somewhere?" Paige asked. Lockhart turned to face her with a start. He pressed his hand over his chest.

"Uh, well yes. Urgent call. Unavoidable you see." Paige shook her head.

"Unbelievable. And what about Ginny?" He went to apologize yet again for being a pompous git, when Paige held up her hand. "You're the DADA teacher. You can't go!"

"Well nothing like this was in my job description" he defended. Paige made a noise of disgust in the back of her throat.

"What about all those adventures in your books?" Lockhart looked down. "Unbelievable! You're a bloody liar!"

"My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things. No one wants to read about some ugly old Armenian warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all..."

"Merlin's beard, you've been taking credit for what other, braver, wizards have done! Can you do anything?"

"Well now that you mention it I'm rather gifted at Memory charms. Otherwise, you see, all those wizards would've gone blabbing and I'd never have sold another book. I'm afraid I'll have to do the same to you, lest you do the same." He reached for his wand as Paige pulled hers. She motioned for him to drop his.

"Remember what I did to Malfoy" she said. Lockhart dropped his wand. "Good man. Now we're going to go see Myrtle."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright, so that was fun wasn't it? *grins* The bloody git gets to go down to the Chamber with Paige and Harry was a grade A git. So, there are only two chapters left of this story then on to book three! But the next chapter will be worth it… trust me. Thanks for reading now please review!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Alright ladies and gentleman there's only one more chapter after this one because we have found the Chamber of Secrets! That's right folks Paige and Harry get to battle the Basilisk. It's going to be fun! *pauses* Not really, but it'll be interesting. I have to admit, I'm bad at battle scenes, so I hope this one is ok. But the good news is everyone is still alive at the end! *pauses* Obviously or the story would end… Well unless I killed Lockhart… Ok I better get on with it before I change my mind, so sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Lockhart entered the bathroom followed by Paige who was still wielding her wand.

"Myrtle?" Paige asked. The ghost appeared before them.

"Paige! What do you want?" They both paused as Harry entered the room, raising his wand.

"We need to ask how you died" Harry said. Before Myrtle could start, Harry turned to Paige. "I'm sorry. Uncle Moony talked to Ron and I. I'm here to help." Paige nodded and turned expectantly to Myrtle.

"Myrtle?"

"It was dreadful you see. It was right in here. I was hiding because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses, again. I was crying then I heard someone come in."

"Who, Myrtle?" Paige asked. Myrtle shrugged.

"I don't know! They said something funny in a kind of made up language. I realized it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door to tell him to go away and I just… died."

"How?" Harry asked.

"No idea. All I know is I opened the door and remember seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes. Over there…" Myrtle pointed to the sinks. Paige and Harry pull Lockhart over to look at the sinks. Paige's heart stopped when she found a tiny snake etched on to one of the taps.

"Harry" she said, pointing to the snake. "This is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Now, how to open it?"

"Say something in Parseltongue, Paige" Harry said. Paige closed her eyes and took a deep breath before saying 'Open up' in Parseltongue, Harry and Lockhart watching her intently. They stepped back as the sinks opened. Paige pointed her wand at Lockhart. "You first, Professor" she said with a grin.

"Now Paige…"

"Shut it, you bloody git and move. I've put up with you all term" Paige said. Lockhart raised his hands in surrender and moved to the opening. Lockhart looked at the hole and Harry gave him a shove. They waited for him to speak.

"It's really quite filthy down here" he called up. Paige snorted.

"Much like yourself" she muttered. She jumped in followed by Harry. They landed with a small thud on the ground as Lockhart looked at the muck on his robes. Harry stood and helped Paige up before grabbing a torch from the wall.

"Lumos!" The fire started, making it easier for them to see. "Remember, if you see any movement, close your eyes" Harry said, mostly to Lockhart. Harry and Paige started off down the hall, Lockhart following behind them closely.

"W…what's up ahead?" Lockhart asked as he saw something large and curved. Paige squints at it, Lockhart already clenching his eyes shut.

"It looks like a snake" she muttered. They walked closer and as the light hit it they realized it was nothing more than a large coil of shedded skin. "That thing must be at least twenty feet long, if not longer." Harry and Paige turned as they heard a thud behind them. Lockhart had passed out. "Bloody git" she muttered. As Lockhart opened his eyes he fought Paige for her wand.

"Obliviate!" The spell was cast at the ceiling. Harry covered Paige's head as he pulled the two to safety by the snake skin. As the rubble settled Lockhart gasped. "Our exit is blocked."

"You bloody, pompous git!" Paige snarled. Harry rubbed his hands down her dirt covered arms. "Now we have to go further and hope there's another way out."

"No, leave Lockhart hear to unbury us. You and I can go on and try to find Ginny. Work for you, Professor?" Lockhart nodded and moved towards the wall and started moving rocks out of the way.

"May the Basilisk or rocks get him" Paige muttered as they moved down the hallway. They came to a stone wall with two serpents carved into it. She took a deep breath before muttering 'Open' in Parseltongue. They held their wands at the ready as the door slid open. Snake statues lined the room, a statue of Salazar Slytherin in the middle, Ginny by his feet. "Ginny!" The two rushed to her side, Harry pulling her in his arms as he tried to get her to wake up. Paige spotted Tom Riddle's journal not far away, she picked it up.

"She won't wake up" a voice said. Paige turned, her wand at the ready. Standing in front of her was none other than Tom Riddle. "She's alive, but just barely."

"Are you a ghost?" Paige asked, standing in front of Harry and Ginny.

"A memory preserved in a diary for fifty years" he said. Paige nodded, looking around for the Basilisk. "It won't come until it's called." He picked up Harry's wand. "You won't be needing this" he muttered. "As she grows weaker I grow stronger."

"But she's dying!" Harry said.

"Afraid so, but you'll be happy to know Paige, it was Ginny who opened the Chamber of Secrets, not you. Even though you are the true Heir of Slytherin." The breath left Paige's body.

"But… why? How?" Tom smirked.

"Because I told her to. She was in a sort of a trance. The power of the diary scared her and she tried to rid herself of it in the girls' bathroom, but who should find it? You, Paige, one of the two people I was most anxious to meet." Paige took a step back. Something wasn't right.

"And why do you want to meet us?" Harry asked. Tom smiled at them.

"I created the journal and preserved myself so I could finish out the noble Salazar Slytherin's work."

"The Mandrake Draught will be ready in a few hours and the people will be restored to their normal selves" Harry argued. Tom continued to smile.

"He's no longer concerned with the muggle-borns. His new target is us" Paige muttered. Tom nodded.

"Very good, Paige. I suppose you are now wondering why?" Paige and Harry nodded, Ginny was growing paler. Tom used Harry's wand to write three words in the air, 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'. He waved his hand and the words rearranged themselves so they now read 'I am Voldemort'. Paige took a step back. "You see Voldemort is my past, present, and future. And you two are a bad reminder that needs to be taken out."

"Harry I hope you have a really good plan" Paige muttered to her brother. Tom turned to the statue of Slytherin.

"Speak to me, Slytherin" he hissed in Parseltongue. The statue's mouth fell open and out slithered the giant Basilisk, falling to the floor and uncoiling itself. "Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Slytherin, against the famous Potter children." Paige and Harry turned to run as Riddle told the snake to kill them.

As they ran, Paige tripped and fell, Harry stopping to help her up. The Basilisk closed in on them, both holding their eyes shut. Suddenly Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes soared in and dug its claws into the Basilisk's eyes. Harry looked to see the bloody gory mess. He picked Paige up and they ran, the snake striking blindly. Paige pulled Harry into a side tunnel. The snake followed after. They found a pair of alcoves and Harry pushed her into one. She stopped breathing as the snake stuck its head in the alcove, just inches from her face. The snake withdrew and turned to leave, moving past the side tunnel. Harry made sure Paige was ok before they both ran back into the main chamber, Harry rushing to Ginny's side.

"She won't last much more, Harry" Paige muttered. The Basilisk shot out of the tunnel and headed straight for Paige. She climbed up Slytherin's statue, directing the creature from Harry and Ginny. She paused as she reached the top, but Fawkes returned, dropping a sword to her. She grabbed it, tiring slowly. She blocked the serpents mad slashing and with one bold move, jumped onto it's back, sliding down to land on the ground, sword raised. Her breathing was heavy as she waited. The Basilisk attacked, fangs bared.

"Paige!" Harry yelled. Paige ignored him, driving the sword straight through the roof of the creature's mouth. A fang lodged itself into her arm, causing her to yell out in pain. She pulled away as the Basilisk thrashed around before going still. Paige looked down and saw the fang, pulling it free from her arm. Riddle's eyes gleamed at the sight of her nasty wound.

"I'd say any final words now, Paige Potter. I would think you have perhaps a minute left to live." Paige made her way to Harry, leaning heavily against the snake statue he dragged Ginny's body to. "So ends the famous Paige Potter. On her knees in the Chamber of Secrets. Defeated at last by the Dark Lord she so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Paige..." Paige saw the diary. That's it.

"Harry," she whispered. He looked at her as she handed him the fang, motioning towards the book. He grinned as he picked it up, Riddle's eyes widening.

"What are you doing? No! Stop!" Riddle lunged forward, watching in horror as Harry plunged the fang into the center of the book, black ink spurting everywhere. Riddle started writhing in pain. His body started blurring again.

"I may go down, but I'm taking you with me" she muttered. Riddle screamed right before he vanished and Ginny woke up. "Go" she murmured to Harry and Ginny. Harry hesitated. "I don't want anyone to see me this way. Tell the others I love them and Sirius I forgive him." Harry lets the tears fall as he kissed the top of her head. He pulled away as Fawkes landed next to her injured arm, his tears falling on to the skin. She looked down as the skin healed itself, a large scar remaining.

"The phoenix tears have healing powers" Harry said. "Dumbledore told me the other day." He grinned as he helped her to her feet, she swayed slightly, but quickly regained her balance as they left the chamber. They saw the hole in the wall, but Lockhart was nowhere in sight.

"Bloody git" Paige mumbled. She, Harry, and Ginny locked hands as Fawkes flew them up back to Hogwarts. Standing around the opening was Ron and all the teachers. Ron pulled Ginny into a tight hug. Sirius held Harry tight against him as Paige stumbled, only to be caught by Remus' strong arms.

"You're ok" he whispered against her hair.

"Tom Riddle is Voldemort" she said softly. Remus pulled back and nodded, his hands running over her arms. He saw the scar from the fang. "Fawkes saved me. I'm alright, just a scar now." Remus nodded and pulled her into his arms once again. She was safe.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright, so how was it? Good? Bad? Ugly? Alright so one more chapter and trust me Lockhart gets his due! Don't worry, he'll still live, for now! But! That is beside the point! So thanks for reading now please review!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Alas, we have come to the end of Chamber of Secrets. In two days time I shall post the beginning of The Prisoner of Azkaban! Which sucks because I'm horrible to Paige. So if you thought Lockhart and the gigantic scar was bad, just wait. It gets much worse before I'm done the series. You'll see how I figure it out, but for now the conclusion of this story! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only will claim Paige!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige watched as Harry pulled off his sock and slipped it inside the diary. He would present it to Mr. Malfoy because Paige was staying as far away from that family as possible. It was bad enough she had to bunk in the same tower as his son, but Lucius was twenty times worse. The fact that even Remus couldn't think of a nice word to say added to it.

"Dobby is… free!" Paige laughed. It had worked and the look on Malfoy's face was priceless.

"You cost me my servant!" Malfoy snarled as he took a step forward. Paige moved to stand by her brother's side when Dobby stood in front of him and used his magic to blast Lucius from where he stood. Paige laughed once again. "Mark my words, Potters, you will meet the same end as your parents one of these days. They were meddlesome fools too." He turned to stare at Paige. "And you disgrace the name of Slytherin." Malfoy stormed off as Paige moved next to Harry.

"Mr. Potter saved Dobby! How can Dobby ever repay him?" Harry laughed.

"Just promise me one thing." Dobby looked eager to find out what it was. "Never try to save our lives again." Dobby grinned and nodded before disappearing.

"I'm going to miss that little guy. He's a lot better than Kreacher!" Paige laughed. Harry nodded and spotted Hermione at the end of the hall. He rushed forward and hugged her tightly while Paige watched from afar. She turned and headed back to her dorm to get ready for that evenings feast.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sat at the end of the Slytherin table, everyone else staying far away from her. She ate and worked on her homework that she had missed. A shadow fell over her and she looked up to see Lockhart. The hall quieted some as they watched the exchange, Snape and Remus standing at the head table.

"I owe you an apology" he said. Paige stood up and pulled up the arm of her robe, showing him the scar.

"No, you owe me more than that and you owe Dumbledore your resignation" she said. He stared at the scar, his jaw locked.

"What else?" Paige dropped her sleeve, ignoring everyone's stares.

"I want you to tell everyone in the wizarding community what a liar you are. Give the fame you stole from others to them. Get lost and never return." Lockhart nodded and left the Great Hall. Paige closed her books and left as well, heading back to her dorm.

"Paige" Sirius called out. Paige turned to smile at him. "I… I came to apologize. It's not that I don't trust you to not turn, it's more I am scared. I don't want you to be like my family. I mean, you know Mrs. Black." Paige nodded.

"I know Uncle Sirius, but I need your help and support and love to get me through the years. I need you" she whispered, tears falling down her face. Sirius pulled her into his arms.

"You have me, Paige. Always." Paige nodded. "Nice handling of Lockhart by the way." They laughed as Sirius escorted her to the Slytherin house.

"Yes well, someone needed to put him in his place!"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"You ready to see Dudley again?" Harry asked as he slid into the train compartment next to Paige. She rolled her eyes as she pet Yiska, who sat sleeping on her lap.

"Who is?" she said. "Pompous, spoiled git" she muttered. Harry laughed and opened the window as he, Paige, Ron, and Hermione waved goodbye to Hagrid. They'd be back next term.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: And there we have it. A nice wrapped up ending. Although personally I think I was too nice to Lockhart, but I didn't want to give Tonks too much to do. She does have a job to do after all. So, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I hope to get one more review from you all please! Stay tuned for the next installation of Paige!


End file.
